Wildlife
As is currently located in and around a forest, we have all sorts of fun and interesting wildlife to contend with. The following is a list of what exactly you may run in to, what to do to avoid or benefit from your forest friends, and, most importantly, what to do when you encounter other players. 'NON AGRESSIVE ANIMALS' 'Frogs' Frogs are fucking harmless, and, for the most part, useless. Frogs will stump the growth of trees if they make contact with them. They hop around. That's about it. You can do a few things with frogs that result in a positive ending, however. One could, if one was feeling motivated, pick up several inventories worth of frogs and either keep them as pets or dump them in someone's house for LAFFS. One can also fill several containers with them, leading to FRUSTRATION, but also LAFFS. Frogs only appear during the day in forests. You cannot eat frogs. You CAN run over frogs in a moving wagon, resulting in a splatter of blood and a fun little noise. This gains NO LP, so it's mostly for fun. 'Rats' Rats are what replaces frogs at night (only in forests). They run around in packs, can be used for similar LAFF garnering techniques to frogs. Do not eat, they're shit. 'Rabbits' Rabbits are irritating little fuckers. Rabbits offer one meat (rabbit), one skin (rabbit), and one "bone material". The traditional method of hunting rabbits seems to be chasing them like a moron, something which has never worked for me. I prefer to use a sling to kill them, which only ever takes one shot, and I don't end up looking stupid. Rabbits offer, when cooked, one Agility FEP, and when uncooked, some Agility and Hurt FEP. They can be run over in a wagon for LAFFS, raising your IRL happiness gauge. If this is done, however, no body is left behind. Rabbits spawn day and night in forests of both kinds. 'Chickens' Chickens are pretty cool guys. They travel in packs on Hearthlands and Grasslands, the coolest of all possible terrains. They, like rabbits, can be picked up and strangeled, and are SUPER easy to catch by hand. I still prefer slings. There are a few kinds of chickens: Cocks, Chickens, and Chicks. They all appear in the wild. Cocks and Chickens are identical except for the purposes of breeding, which I am not going to get into right here. Go look up a page on fucking breeding. Chicks are sort of useless except from a breeding standpoint. Chickens and Cocks offer, when killed, three feathers, one meat (chicken), and one bone "material". Chickens can be run over with wagons for MEGA LAFFS, as they are chickens. 'Foxes' When you decide you are a badass Hunter, which you will likely not be, your first target sould be a fox. Foxes spawn on Grasslands, Hearthlands, and Forests. Foxes offer, when killed, a decent amount of LP, one skin (fox), and I think two or three meats, can't remember which at the moment. also they give I think one or two bones, and one or two intestines. Foxes WILL fight back if you attack them, but are non agressive toward hearthlings. They instead hunt chickens and rabbits, and will kill them for you in you follow them around for long enough. Foxes, like all big game, will run if they have been damaged to a certain extent, necessitating, like all big game, trapping. This is MUCH easier than with any other big game for foxes, as they will not break signposts or try to kill you for no reason. For how to trap, read the soon to be written trapping guide. Foxes CANNOT be run over with a cart. LAFFS to be gained with foxes are minimal save for the hat you can make from one dried fox skin, which looks sort of dumb. 'Ents' Ents (also known as treants or dryads) are those brown guys with green hair looking shit on them you've seen once or twice at the maximum running around the woods. They will not attack you, nor will you attack them. You can't, actually. Ents are often a subject of mystery to hearthlings, as many players have no idea what they do. They can be sort of useful, but are very rare, and only appear in Forests, so don't count on them being around. If you run with an Ent, either side by side or within a certian radius, it will heal you, HHP and SHP both. I have never done this past verifying that it wasn't bullshit, so I'm not sure if you can do it until you're at max health, but there's no reason you couldn't. It's also said if one walks across a farm, the plants will grow to full immediately. Ents are kind of boring. 'AGGRESSIVE ANIMALS' 'Boars and Bears can and will rape your face. steer clear.'